Where the big bad wolf comes to call
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Stiles lives in small wolf ravaged village that is struggling to cope with the depleting livestock. Almost killed by a wolf but ironically is saved by another wolf. Suddenly Stiles realizes that the world is a lot bigger than he once thought. That and he should stop wearing red around horny and murderous wolves. Very, very loosely based on Red Riding Hood.


**So first teen wolf fic and I know this chapter is short but the other ones shall be much longer.  
This has not been beta and I was in a little rush to get this put up so sorry.**

"Please, I am begging you!"

"Stiles, I do not have a choice anymore. We are struggling to survive at this rate and I can't keep sending couriers to the markets every day. Usually we only need to make the trip every month" Stiles knew his father had a point. "This wolf has been stealing out livestock for the past three months, we need it to stop"

It had started off simple enough, a few chickens here and there over a period of a few weeks which the village could easily have done without. Then it progressed, it got to the cattle and the other livestock and it kept coming back every night. Although in the wolf's defense, it hadn't taken a human life so it couldn't be all that evil a creature and it can't be the same one near the other villages since that wolf seemed to have a taste for human blood.

"I get that but is bringing in the Argent's really nesssecery" Of course it was in his father's eyes but not to Stiles. He had heard for too many negative things about the Argents to be comfortable in their presence.

Lots of negative things.

Like the disembowelment of the wolves they kill or the tales where they skin the poor wolves alive.

"They are trained wolf hunters and they will get the job done" Stiles had to respect his father's decisions, not just because he was his father but because he was the chief of the village.

"Sure" Stiles says as he stands up from the wooden chair he sat on for his conversation with his father. "Although, shouldn't they be focusing on the wolf that is murdering innocents not too far from here" Stiles grabbed his thick red cloak that lay near the fire. His single most prized possession. His mother had given it to him not long before she died a few years previous.

"They are only sending a few members to our village, the rest are trying to deal with that wolf on the outskirts" Stiles was barely paying attention to his dad as he fixed a knot around his neck to keep his cloak in place. It was very protective this time of year, especially with the thick snow.

"Well you can work out how you are going to greet the Argents when they arrive; I am going for a walk". Stiles pulled up the hood of his cloak before walking out of the house that he shared with his father.

When the Argent's arrived he would keep out of their way for as long as he possible could.

Stiles pulled his cloak tighter around him as he made his way into the forest which wasn't a very clever idea considering the fact there was a wolf prowling around but Stiles had a problem which didn't allow him to process danger as other's normally would.

He began to hum absently to him as he moved between the trees slowly as his cloak trailed at the back of him. He had no clue as to where he was going and nor did he really care. It was just nice to get away from the village for a while.

"Poor wolf is going to get skinned alive" Stiles whispered to himself as a part of him felt sorry for the large creature. It must have been starving, that had to be the only reason.

Stiles channel of thought was interrupted by a loud and very unsettling growl.

"Oh this can't be good"

His entire body froze for a moment before he heard a second growl which for some unknown reason gave him the ability to slowly turn his head around for face where the noise was coming from.

No more than ten feet away stood a large, black coated wolf that obviously didn't like Stiles presence in the wood as it was snarling rather viscously, baring its teeth blood soaked at Stiles as if he offended the creature just by being in its presence

"Oh this is really not good" Stiles slowly started to take a few steps backwards but it wasn't enough.

Of course it wasn't going to be enough

The wolf lunged for him and relative ease it had pinned him down in the snow within seconds. It only gazed at him for a split second, baring the terrifying sight of the bloody fangs at him before its jaw clamped down on Stiles' upper arm and the pain shot through him like nothing he had ever felt before.

He let out a raw scream of nothing but pure agony and the wolf buried its teeth into his flesh. He had never been in so much pain in his entire life

After a while he couldn't do much more. He couldn't scream anymore and the only thing his eyes seemed to focus on was the thick pool of blood growing at his side and the beast chewed at his arm.

He had resigned himself to the fact that this was it. He was going to die getting torn to shred by a murderous wolf. At least now he could be with his mother. At least she wouldn't be alone anymore.

Stiles' eyes begin to fall shut due to the searing pain in his arm that enveloped his body like a fire. The only thing that kept him from falling into unconsciousness was the loud snarling sound that did not come from the wolf on top of him because that creature had stopping maiming his arm and moved away from him.

Stiles barely had enough energy to turn his head to find another wolf baring its teeth which weren't covered with blood unlike the other one. He didn't know if the second wolf was snarling at him or the other wolf.

It seemed to be the latter as the new wolf let out loud growl and Stiles only heard a smaller growl in response before the other wolf seemed to scamper off.

All he could do was just lay in the same spot, bleeding to death and watching the wolf slowly making its way towards him. He vaguely heard the sound of a soft growl as the wolf drew nearer.

Stiles looked at the wolf despite his struggle to keep his eyes open. The most noticeable thing about the creature was the striking ice blue eyes it possessed. He let out a small whine as the wolf leaned down to wrap its mouth around his unwounded arm but the wolf's teeth didn't break his skin. Instead the creature began to pull him away from his place in the snow and while it still hurt most due to the large gaping hole in his right arm but also from the pulling on his arm, Stiles didn't know whether to be calm or to start freaking out.

"Le….let…me….go" There was little to no point since he knew the wolf wouldn't care for what he was saying.

As he was getting dragged to where he knew not, Stiles could see the trail of blood in the snow. He was going to black out soon and he knew I but he wanted to stay awake long enough to know where the wolf was taking him.

Most likely back to the cave where it lived or wherever it lived.

Turns out he was wrong. He just realize where the wolf was taking him

The wolf was dragging him back to his village. The wolf was saving his life, it wasn't going to kill him.

Stiles could hardly keep his eyes open but he couldn't see anyone out and about as he was dragged just into the inside of the village.

The wolf finally let him go and gazed at him for a few seconds which Stiles just smiled at the creature. "Thank you" His voice was shaky. That's it he was definitely going to pass out.

The last sound he heard was a loud howl before he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
